The contractor will conduct collaborative research in leishmaniasis of the Middle East. The collaborative aspects involve sharing of data and communal protocols with other hydatidosis researchers funded by NIAID. The individual objective is to describe the parasite-insect vector interaction and to define its role in disease transmission.